


101 Ways

by InkDrops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Smut, collection of oneshots, warnings for each chapter in the notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24859582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: There's a hundred different ways to say 'I Love You' without actually saying the words...Haikyuu oneshots about different ways to say 'I Love You'
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 37





	1. 🌺"Pull Over. Let me Drive for Awhile."🌺

**Author's Note:**

> Updated every other Monday
> 
> Chapter Key  
> Fluff: 🌺  
> Smut: 🌻  
> Angst: 🌹

_"Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."_  
_..._

The sun had long since fallen and Sugawara's shoulders were sagging against the driver's seat.

Daichi, shifting in the passenger seat as he drifted awake, glanced towards the snores behind them. 

Teams Karasuno, Fukurodani, and Nekoma had rented vans for a weekend road trip, a last celebration before the third years- _graduates_ now-left for university. 

Daichi smiled at the sight he was greeted with. Kiyoko was sandwiched between Yachi and Tanaka, all three of them in a deep sleep in the middle row. And in the very back, Ennoshita leaned away from the snoring, drooling mess that Kageyama and Hinata had formed.

He rolled his shoulders with a quiet groan as he turned back around, shifting his eyes to the person beside him. 

Sugawara yawned as he glanced at the younger, giving him a sleepy smile.

Daichi, the sleep clearing from his eyes, laid a hand on Sugawara's knee.

"Why don't you pull over?" he murmured, careful not to wake the others. "I'll drive for awhile."

Sugawara gave him a grateful smile as he pulled onto the side of the road, giving Daichi's hand a gentle squeeze after they had swapped seats.

_He always knew when he needed a break._


	2. 🌺"It Reminded Me of You"🌺

Tsukishima curled up on the couch with a stack of paperwork, intending to finish it before Yamaguchi got home.

The younger of the two spent his work week at the local preschool, often staying after to help with daycare. And as much as Tsukishima enjoyed seeing him do something he loved, he hated the gap between when he got back from working at the museum and Yamaguchi got home.

Often times, he was left with boring paperwork and no one was around to motivate him, just like he was then.

Tsukishima had just picked up his pen and started looking over the forms for a new fossil exhibit when he heard a ping, one with a louder, less obnoxious sound than the rest programmed into his phone.

He didn't hesitate to set his papers on the coffee table and reach for his phone, settling back against the cushions as he unlocked it.

Tsukishima couldn't help the happy rush that filled his chest when he saw the message.

** From ** **:** **_Yamaguchi_ ** ****

_Tanaka's little girl brought these in and they reminded me of you_


	3. 🌹"Don't Leave"🌹

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I forgot to update yesterday 😭
> 
> For context on this chapter, Asahi and Noya have a no strings attached thing going on here

_"Fuck!"_

The word barely made it past Noya's lips before he was stiffening above Asahi, nails digging into the elder's shoulders.

Asahi's grip on the younger's thighs tightened as he pushed his hips up in one last thrust before he fell back against his pillows with a heavy gasp.

"Damn, Asahi," Noya gasped as he slid off the other's lap. "I think that was the best one yet."

Asahi gave a half-hearted chuckle, watching the younger roll across the bed.

Noya stretched as he started to get up, stopping in surprise when something tugged at the shirt he was still wearing. 

He looked back to find Asahi sitting up with his hand wrapped in the fabric, head turned away from the younger.

Noya's entire demeanor changed, climbing back onto the bed to face him properly, letting his shirt stay twisted between the other's fingers.

"What is it, Asahi?"

The elder's chest heaved as he looked up, hair falling from his ponytail. His eyes looked even softer than usual, filled with a glistening layer of water.

"Tell me." Noya's words were demanding but there was a tenderness behind them, a nagging worry growing in the back of his mind. 

_Had he done something wrong?_

Asahi's grip on his shirt tightened as he blew out a heavy breath.

"Don't leave."

Noya's breath stopped short.

" _What_?"

The tears in the elder's eyes threatened to spill over, hair falling further into his eyes.

"Don't leave this time. Stay the night."

Noya knew the words meant something but couldn't settle on what.

His brain was in overdrive before he realized Asahi's cheeks were wet and his shoulders were shaking.

Noya's mind went blank and he crawled across the bed to tuck himself into Asahi's side.

"Of course I'll stay."


	4. 🌺"Come here. Let me fix it."🌺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's short and I forgot to update again, cuz I suck 😑 but hopefully you enjoy it!

Kenma was tucked into the couch with his Gameboy in his lap when Kuroo stumbled out of their bedroom with a frustrated grunt.

His tie was tangled, getting caught in his fingers every time he tried to start over and Kenma couldn't help but snicker quietly at the sight.

Kuroo glared silently, giving up and letting his hands drop.

"This is dumb," he grumbled. "I shouldn't even go."

Kenma shook his head and set his Gameboy aside as he stood up. "You're going. Come here and let me fix it." 

Kuroo dragged his feet but stopped in front of the younger to let him help.

Kenma fixed the tie with ease, stepping back to admire his work. "That should do. Don't forget your tie clip." Without another word, he went back to his game, leaving behind a flustered Kuroo.

As he walked away, the elder mumbled a stunned

"Thanks."


	5. 🌺"I'll walk you home."🌺

Oikawa stood in the doorway of the club room with a light frown, avoiding leaving alone.

"It's awfully dark out here, Iwa-chan." He said it quietly, with far less enthusiasm than he usually did.

"Then walk with a flashlight." Iwaizumi hardly paid him any attention as tugged his shirt on, rolling his eyes at the younger.

"But Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined, "that just makes it scarier."

Iwaizumi walked up behind him and sighed. "How does having light make it _more_ creepy?"

Oikawa tilted his head back to look at the other. "It's like something in a scary movie," he huffed, pouting at the elder over his shoulder. "The innocent boy walking _alone_ in the dark with nothing but a flashlight?"

Iwaizumi scoffed as he pushed past the younger. "Let's go."

"Huh?" Oikawa's mouth fell open in momentary confusion, watching Iwaizumi walk out into the night.

"Hurry up," the elder scolded. "I'll walk you home."

Oikawa let out a happy gasp as he rushed to the elder's side. "Thanks, Iwa-chan!"

And Iwaizumi pretended he didn't notice the hand in his, muttering a reluctant

"You're welcome."


	6. 🌺"I think you've done enough for today."🌺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week's been rough but thankfully, I had this chapter pre-written ✌ anyways, I hope you enjoy it! It's one of my favorites, even though its short

Tsukishima shifted at the dining room table, shoulders popping when he rolled them. Unfinished papers still littered the table and his open laptop glowed in a way that hurt his eyes.

But he bit back a yawn and with one last stretch, picked his pencil back up. Ignoring the sleep pushing at the corners of his eyes, he neatly wrote in answers to his study guide and clicked through the slides on his computer.

And when strong arms slid over his shoulders, he pretended his heart didn't jump, that he didn't want to abandon his work right then and there. Instead, he shifted again, focusing harder on his work.

"C'mon Tsuki, look at me."

Tsukishima's breath skipped at the nickname, one Kageyama only used when he was half asleep, but he didn't look at him.

_If he looked at him, he was done._

"You've done enough for today," Kageyama mumbled, tucking his head into Tsukishima's shoulders. "You should relax now."

"Don't act selfless in this," Tsukishima scoffed as he shut his computer. "You just want to cuddle."

"Partially," Kageyama admitted as he stood up, "but you really should rest now."

Tsukishima muttered something about passing classes as he stood, pretending to be reluctant.

"Fine. Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently writing a part 2 for this because it was requested on my Wattpad & I'm hoping to have it done by the next chapter. So if you enjoyed this, you can expect that soon!


	7. 🌻Tsukikage Part 2🌻

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smut sequel to the Tsukikage chapter that I said I was going to be posting. It's way later than I wanted but I hope you enjoy it anyways!!

Cuddling, apparently, wasn't the only thing Kageyama had planned to distract Tsukishima from his work.

He'd tugged at him, still very much half asleep, until they both tumbled into bed and started pulling at his clothes with gentle, insistent fingers.

But after too many nose bumps and yawn smothered laughs, Tsukishima had pushed his boyfriend onto his back and climbed into his lap, tucking his face into Kageyama's neck.

_As much as Kageyama wanted to do this,_ _he_ _was_ _way_ _too tired to do much of_ _**anything** _ _effectively._

Tsukishima had learned that a tired Kageyama, despite being incredibly sweet and affectionate, couldn't undo buttons, much less dominate in the bedroom.

So, once they had both managed to get out of their clothes, Tsukishima had dug the lube out of their bedside table and spread it over his palm.

If Tsukishima hadn't been so tense, he might've been a little more shameful about being in a rush. Instead though, he wrapped a hand around both of their dicks and arched into the feeling.

Kageyama, eyes closed and breathing slowed, opted to drag his hands over his boyfriend's hips, humming happily.

It took Tsukishima a moment to relax into it, but slowly, each of his muscles untensed and his lips parted around soft pants.

The fingers of his free hand flexed and pressed into the curve of Kageyama's chest, until his arm gave in and he fell into it.

Kageyama let out a quiet huff, arms wrapping tighter around the blonde to hold him there.

Tsukishima let out a small groan that was more neediness than actual frustration and pulled his hand from between there bodies. It was sticky and warm with lube when it curled around Kageyama's waist but neither of them really gave a shit.

Tsukishima shifted so his forearm was braced against his boyfriend's chest, free hand sliding over his hip as he started to move.

As always, it took a moment to find his rythm, face buried in Kageyama's chest as he finally started to fall apart.

Kageyama, despite the growing heat in his own stomach, was pleased to feel the change in his boyfriends demeanor. Part of him wanted to help, but the other part knew holding him was the most he could do while half asleep-anything else would have to wait till morning.

With his fingers spread across the blonde's back, he could feel every muscle movement, the moment where Tsukishima's orgasm started to really build.

Tsukishima's breath caught, falling in heavy pants against sweat-damp skin, and his nails pressed into the softness of it, leaving marks he would kiss apologies into the next morning.

All of his muscles pulled taught as his hips stuttered, he muttered a quiet plea, sighing happily when strong hands took over.

It was sloppy and a little lazy, but it still felt _so_ good after such a long day, and he came with a stuttered cry pressed into Kageyama's chest. He let himself be pushed through it, edging on over stimulation, until Kageyama came with a quiet moan beneath him.

They were both hot and sticky, but they were also sated and sleepy, so Tsukishima didn't protest being pulled so that they were curled together on their sides.

The concerns Kageyama, even dozing off, knew he had, were soothed by quiet promises to shower in the morning and soft kisses to his shoulders.

Finally, the tension drained from his body and he let himself rest.


	8. 🌺"I Saved a Piece for You."🌺

Asahi opened the door to the club room with a curious hum. He'd gotten an obscure text that morning to meet there before practice, without any clarification as to why. 

  
As the door clicked shut behind him, he was bombarded by a chorus of cheers from the team. They were all seated on the floor, pizza boxes scattered around them.

Nishinoya was the first to stand, grinning as he held out a paper plate of food. "You can share a plate with me! I made sure to save a piece for you!"

Asahi felt his heart flutter. "Thanks, Noya!" His voice was soft but his smile was bright when he sat down beside the younger.

The plate sat balanced on the spot where their legs pressed together, despite the fact that only Asahi was eating from it.

Nishinoya insisted he was full and that Asahi should finish what was on the plate.

Asahi mostly cooperated, overwhelmed by the younger's kindness, though he insisted that Nishinoya eat the crust.

He insisted he didn't want the crust, knowing there was no way Nishinoya was full. He'd seen the boy put away twice the amount of food the elder could.

And despite the light bickering about who should eat what, they both walked away happy and satisfied by the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad to say that this'll be going on hiatus for at least a couple of weeks, maybe longer. 
> 
> School recently restarted and trying to adjust to the new routine I have and this is effecting both my mental health and my creativity. Not only do I need to take care of myself, but I want to be able to put full effort into, which I can't do right now.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and please have patience with me!


	9. 🌺"To Us."🌺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally back! I know I posted some stuff while on hiatus, mostly for a different Fandom, but I'm glad I took a break. 
> 
> It may take me awhile to get back on my usual schedule, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

It was quiet for a moment in the kitchen, where they sat on opposite sides of the table.

They held fresh glasses of champagne clasped between there fingers, smiling sadly until Daichi leaned forward to rest his free arm on the table.

"We finally did it."

The words brought a softer, happier smile to Suga's lips and he leaned forward too.

"To us, then." His glass clinked brightly against Daichi's, echoing in the silence. "You did good."

Daichi chuckled and shook his head. " _We_ did good."

The silence that fell was more comfortable this time, if a little bittersweet, as Suga's forhead tilted to lay against his best friend's.

It had been a long few years... and the looming separation lay heavy at the back of their minds.

But as their glasses emptied, the comfort of frequent visits settled inside them, and the final "to us" before the night ended felt more like a promise than a toast.


	10. 🌺🌹"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways."🌹🌺

Hinata woke up sweating and panting, and he glanced at where his hands were shaking.

_When did he sit up?_

He looked around at the other members, silently praying he hadn't woken any of them up.

_Of course this had to happen in the middle of training camp._

The anxiety left over from the nightmare was overwhelming, hardly calmed by the stillness in the room.

He shifted, getting ready to lay back down, when a gentle nudge pressed into his back.

Hinata jumped, spinning around and tangling in his blanket. He couldn't process the figure in front of him, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to take deep breaths.

_Everything was fine._

_He was safe._

_He-_

"Hey idiot, it's just me." A familiar voice filled his ears and it felt like he was finally taking in air. "What's up with you?"

Hinata opened his eyes to find Kageyama sitting in front of him. He rubbed his eyes, grimacing slightly when it came away wet.

_Of course he was crying._

"It's nothing." Hinata ignored the shake in his voice, shaking his head. "I'm fine."

"You're a liar." Kageyama said it very matter-of-factly, not even looking at the elder as he worked on untangling the blanket where it was wrapped around his legs.

They sat in silence for a moment, until the blanket lay flat and Hinata's breathing had finally started to even out.

_Hinata really didn't want to be alone._

_If he just stayed until he fell asleep..._

"You can go back to sleep." He stared at his feet, biting his lip and still trying to calm his heart.

_He should at least say thank you._

Kageyama shrugged and laid down without looking at the elder, rolling so he faced away from him.

Hinata stared for a moment with wide eyes, mouth trying to form the question that was running through his mind.

_Was he really going to stay?_

"If you don't hurry up, I'm leaving."

Hinata jumped at the sudden grumpiness in the younger's voice and scrambled to lay down next to him.

He rolled over and scooted over so their backs were pressed together and laid there in silence.

Slowly, his heart rate slowed and sleepiness started to take over as the electric anxiety left him.

"Thank you," he mumbled, half asleep.

For a moment, he thought Kageyama was already asleep but then the younger shifted against him and his voice filled the air around them, soft with sleep.

"It's okay. I couldn't sleep anyways."

Hinata wanted to ask but didn't, simply closing his eyes in contentment.

_He didn't know why Kageyama did it, but he was grateful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked this!!


End file.
